Meddling 101
by Dragons Quill
Summary: A Beginners' Step by Step Guide to Easily Make Your Life and the Lives of Others Around You More Interesting. Dumbledore is bored and sets out to make some 'excitement' at Hogwarts. Come join the Clean up Crew! SSHG pairing. Full Summary Inside.
1. Step 1: Recognizing Situations

**Meddling 101- **_A Beginners' Step by Step Guide to Easily Make Your Life and the Lives of Others Around You More Interesting _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am also not J. K. Rowling, so I can't claim responsibility for their personas. I am also flat broke and the posting of this story isn't going to change that. The only thing I can claim is the situations and characters you don't recognize, as well as having far too much fun writing this story.

_**Summary**_ All is quiet at Hogwarts, too quiet in the Headmaster's estimation. To fix this situation Dumbledore endeavors to have some 'fun' and of course drag others into his schemes. What will happen when he decides that the only two single Hogwarts core staff members should get hitched? Come join the cleanup crew. SS/HG pairing

**Other Stuff to know:** this is not at all following anything cannon just taking the characters and their personas and having a bit of a romp. There will be a few references back to the books in terms of past situations and character 'buildings'. But for the most part I have jumped off the cannon bandwagon for this little side trip and intend to have far too much fun playing with what might have happened had such situations arose. Hope you enjoy and Please review!

**Step 1: Recognizing When the Situation Calls For It **

It was quiet, too quiet in Dumbledore's estimation. The war was over, five years now, Voldemmort defeated, Fred, George, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry all graduated. There was very little excitement to be had. Of course there were the occasional and most definitely interesting accidents that happened during the classes. They always gave the staff something to talk about. But there wasn't much of anything of any real importance or noteworthiness that had happened in quite some time. Of course there was the excitement of having a new teacher on staff, but then that had died down within the first month or two of term. Hermione Granger had been a fine addition to the staff as Arithmancy teacher. She was young, enthusiastic and highly qualified after spending three years at university after the war's end. He was very happy to have her on staff.

Slowly Dumbledore swiveled in his chair, fingers tented and leaning against his lips. His blue eyes closed behind his half moon spectacles. He was alone in his office save Fawkes who perched on his stand off to the side. How to bring excitement back into Hogwarts? For the staff at least, if not the students as well. He stopped swiveling after a moment, opened his eyes and smiled. The twinkle that emanated from behind his glasses had not been seen with such magnitude in quite some time. If no such excitement would create itself, well then, he would just have to go with his old standby- create it.

**A/N: well I didn't expect to write another fanfic, but as you can see, here is another one. the idea for it just sort of popped up one day when I was driving along. I got the title and then I just thought what I could do with it. I hope you all enjoy my second posted fanfic. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun writing something. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**I would like three reviews before I can post again and you can see what the manual says for step 2. **


	2. Step 2: Choose Who to 'Help'

**A/N: wow 2 days twice the asked for reviews, guess its time to update again. Here is where things start to get 'interesting'. **

**Step 2: Choose those who you are going to 'help'. **(2)

There was nothing that Dumbledore liked more than experimenting and fiddling with things around him. Not unlike tinkerers who would spend hours with a screwdriver, hammer and flashlight taking things apart and then putting them back together. But unlike most tinkerers that restricted their investigation and sometimes 'shade tree mechanic' tendencies to inanimate objects like clocks, toy trains and the occasional (heaven forbid) car, Dumbledore enjoyed something far more complicated and entertaining. He enjoyed tinkering with people, well more specifically relationships. People were not so boringly set in their ways as clocks or toys, even with the added variable of magic. People had a set of core beliefs by which they lived their lives that rarely, if ever were changed, but their reactions to different situations could vary greatly. Stress levels, sleep schedules, health and even the weather could change the outcome of an interaction a hundred different ways at least. He loved watching the interactions between people who believed they were vastly different when he really knew otherwise. The people that believed that there was little to no chance of reconciliation between them, but upon closer inspection it was evident that beliefs, goals and desires were very much the same, even if the method of achievement was different.

Swiveling in his chair again he began to smile and think of who he could tinker with this time. He knew he had to keep within the confines of the Hogwarts' staff. He liked having different variables for his experiments, but he also wanted to limit what they were. He liked to have at least some control of the situations he tended to create. If one of the people were outside of the Hogwarts staff there were far too many things that could act upon said subject and change the intended outcome of his experiment. That was not something he wanted to risk, especially if he wanted a specific outcome and this time he decided he wanted something very specific. He had decided that what Hogwarts was missing was a little office romance.

Pulling parchment and a quill towards him across his desk he began to write down all of the staff members who were single or not known to be involved with someone. This was a very short list, so short indeed it left little guess work as to who should go with whom. There were only two names- Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. He gave a little chuckle at this turn of events. It wouldn't have worked out better if he had planned it- well truth be told he might have already. He had three different people apply for the position of Arithmancy teacher, but he had gone and personally invited Hermione for the job. Splitting the paper down the middle he began to write information on each person in order to get the best idea of how to approach the situation. It went something as follows:

**Severus Snape:**

Dislikes Harry Potter

Slytherin

Loyal

Intelligent

Ex-Death Eater

Spy for the Order

Instrumental in brining down Voldemort

Strong willed

Rather set in ways

Potions Master and Professor

20 year Hogwarts veteran

Head of Slytherin House

Shows decided preference to Slytherin over Gryffindor

Usually of a sour disposition- caused by distrust, neglect, and the past

Withdrawn with feelings in general

Demands perfection

Dislikes Harry Potter

Loved Lilly Evans/Potter

Rather bitter- mostly about the past

Enjoys teaching despite professions against such a feeling

Enjoys the written word

Would like to be loved (no matter what he says)

Has trouble coming to terms with the past and that anyone could or would love him because of his past

Does not play well with others

Has trouble sharing

Is not well socialized

Likes his own way

Dislikes Harry Potter

**Hermione Granger:**

Gryffindor

Young

Loyal

Brave

Intelligent

Member of the Order

Arithmancy Teacher

Also has a minor in Potions

1 year veteran of Hogwarts

Friend of Harry Potter

Generally happy and out going

Can usually produce perfection or near enough to suit even the most fastidious

Enjoys teaching

Enjoys learning

Enjoys the written word

Would like to be loved- everybody likes to be noticed

Tends to be accepting of most people and their pasts

Strong willed

Flexible in mannerisms

Shows the possibility for favoritism of Gryffindor over Slytherin but not a definite and pronounced skew

Dumbledore sat back after a few minutes and observed what he had written. Yes, this would do nicely, very nicely indeed.

**A/N: Dumbledore is having too much fun, this can not end well for anyone, especially not Severus or Hermione. I would like 5 reviews before I update again, hope you are all enjoying my little romp into humor. See u all in fanfic land.- Dragons Quill**


	3. Case Study in Person 1: Severus Snape

**A/N: WOW! It is amazing the response this fan fic is getting! I didn't expect people to be on it quite as fast as you all are! I'm definitely not complaining, keep those wonderful reviews coming!**

**Case Study in Chosen Person #1: Severus Snape **(3)

Severus Snape sat in his dungeon office surrounded by a multitude of pickled things that he had managed to collect over his time at Hogwarts. Some were acquisitions that he had gone out and tracked down while whatever 'it' was was still alive and others he had procured through connections. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache after his long day. It had not been an easy day by anyone's estimation.

The First Years were just beginning Swelling Potions and it had been disastrous. One student had ignored his warnings about keeping the powdered nettle root too close to the edge of the bench. The student had then proceeded to knock said, open container into the caldron. This caused the caldron to not only melt and spill everywhere, but to explode into a mount St. Helen's like blast as well. Most of the class was sent to the Hospital Wing, even after his administration of Deflating Draught. The dunderhead that had not listened to him, as well as his partner could not go to the Hospital Wing under their own power. He had been forced to call for reinforcements and between Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall and himself the students were levitated to the Hospital Wing. They had been in the direct line of the blast and had swollen to about three times their normal sizes. Luckily he had conjured straws at the last second and sent them vaulting across the room and into their noses so that they could still breathe.

This was no way to start the second week of term. The only consolation he had so far was that he did not have another Neville in his class. That nightmare had started 12 years before and gladly ended nearly 5 years ago. In the same amount of time as he had been teaching the First Years, Neville had already melted three cauldrons, although, he had never made such a splendidly horrible explosion in his whole time at Hogwarts. He wasn't quite sure if he should be impressed with such a feat or not, although not in a good way impressed by either event. He knew his weekend would be making more Deflating Drought and something stronger to help medicate the two dunderheads lying in the Hospital Wing and very well might be there for at least a week.

Looking down at his desk he groaned. The pile of essays wasn't going to get any smaller, but he really didn't want to deal with them. They were the Third Year papers on the properties and uses of Shrinking Solution. He did not hold out much hope for them. Even in the three years he had been teaching them they were still totally inapt at writing anything resembling an intelligent and informative essay. Some were obviously copied word for word from the book (What they thought he didn't read it?) while others were so vague and in-descript that he swore the students had a pile of these essays and all they did was fill in the blanks as to the name of the potion and intended results. With another groan he banished the essays to the farthest possible point from him and still be on the desk.

He rested his face in his large pale hands and wondered vaguely why he still put himself through this torture. The students weren't getting smarter with each generation, nor was he holding out hope for it anymore. He could go and work somewhere else if he really wanted to. But then again, for as much as he had played with that idea he knew it was impractical. Not only was he comfortable and well cared for at Hogwarts, but he did get a chance to do research during the summer. Besides, there were few if any places that would actually hire him. He may have been revealed and then awarded for his time as a spy for Dumbledore; but nearly everyone still hated him for being a Death Eater in the war, no matter where his allegiances had stood. And truth be told he did like knowing that he had been able to teach the droves of dunderheads something upon their graduation. There were also very few people that he could stand to be around on a daily basis. He had come to terms and truces with everyone at the school and had a generally good working relationship with them. Well that was, with everyone but the new teacher Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger had joined the Hogwarts staff scant over a year before. He was not quite sure how to deal with her. She was without doubt the brightest and most intelligent student he had ever taught. She was beautiful, a quick study and always inquisitive to why the process of a potion worked and not just the outcome. She had grown from the awkward preteen he had reprimanded in his First Year class to someone of prowess and knowledge in almost every subject. He knew that she had gone off to university after the war had finally ended. It was obvious she had studied Arithmancy, as that was the subject she now taught. But what boggled his mind was that she had more than once tried to engage him in conversations concerning potions and new developments. Why she seemed so interested in potions was a mystery to him. Why she had sought him out on more than one occasion for different reasons also seemed strange. It wasn't that he did not find her company interesting; it was that he did not understand her. She was a beautiful young witch that had captured his attention in more than an academic manner during the war. Her accomplishments and victories had brought her to his attention as something more than a student. She had been able to hold off half a dozen extremely powerful Death Eaters, nearly single handedly, before he had noticed and come to her rescue, during the Final Battle.

In the year since she had been hired he had found it hard to keep an icy glare and indifferent scowl in place around her. She was far too inquisitive and would not leave him alone, especially since Albus had found it fitting to place her seat directly next to his at the Head Table. Even if she hadn't been trying to bring him out of his shell she would have been hard to ignore. He had seen when he was teaching her that she was going to grow up to be a (as the muggles put it) bombshell. She had gained considerable height, though he was still a head taller. He had noticed she had gotten to be quite shapely, even though it was usually hidden under the voluminous yards of fabric in the teaching robes. He had seen her in her muggle clothing a few times during the summer holidays. She was also a genuinely nice person and never seemed to care about people's pasts, as she would actively try to engage him in friendly conversation. He had on more than one occasion found his mind wandering away to gaze at her. He wondered what it would be like to hold her next to him, run his fingers through her hair or even kiss her. He had been captivated by her combination of intelligence and beauty. But he would not admit to such weaknesses. Besides, he had always been mean to her and he had a checkered past concerning his time with the Death Eaters. There was few to no one that would ever want to associate with him in such a manner and they were right not to. He had decided that if he didn't know how to handle situations that presented themselves involving her that he would do what he could to pretend she was not there. This seemed like the best alternative that he could see.

Looking at the clock on the wall he groaned yet again. It was time for dinner in the Great Hall. He was sorely tempted to skip the meal and get something from the kitchens later. He could beg that he was behind on his grading, but as it was only the beginning of the second week of the student infestation that plagued him, he knew it wasn't a good enough excuse. Getting up he warded his office door after extinguishing the lights with a flick of his wand. Then he stalked his way to the Great Hall for dinner. Maybe he could deduct House Points on the way there. That should make him feel better.

Dinner went as expected. He had to sit next to Hermione who tried to politely engage him in conversation. He not so politely tried to ignore her. Finally she gave up for the evening and then turned to Hagrid who sat on her other side and began an in-depth conversation on whatever it was he was teaching in Care of Magical Creatures. He nearly escaped to the freedom of the evening when Dumbledore came to stand behind him between himself and Hermione. He put a hand on both of their shoulders, but talked to him first.

"Severus my boy, I would like to talk to you after dinner. I have something important to discuss with you."

"Yes Headmaster, I will be done with my meal shortly and I will come to your office." He nodded. He didn't know what it was that Dumbledore wanted to discuss, but the twinkle that had accompanied the statement proclaimed another scheme was about to be hatched. Great, just great, it didn't seem he would be escaping this one.

"Ah and Hermione my dear, I would like to talk to you as well. Would you come to my office later tonight, say in about two hours."

"Of course Headmaster." Hermione agreed with a smile looking up at him.

"Good, good, I will see you then. Come right along when you are done Severus." He said with a kindly smile and twinkling eyes from behind his half moon spectacles. He patted them both on the shoulders and left, going out of the staff entrance behind the Head Table. Severus finished the last bit of treacle tart on his plate and then followed with his customary scowl firmly in place, a sense of doom shadowing his every step.

**A/N: well here is the end of this offering. I will post again when I get 6 reviews, and then only when I can get to a computer with internet. Having none at home really, really sucks. Oh well, glad you guys like the fic so far. Get to see how Hermione's day is going next time. then its into what Dumbledore has created to suit his boredom. Please review. **


	4. Case Study in Person 2:Hermione Granger

**A/N: wow, I know I say that a lot now, but I never expected such a response to my little story. I am just really happy that you all like it. And you are all lucky I am at my friends house chasing the last of the summer shearing. Otherwise you all would have to wait much longer for the chapters. As it is I go back to my house on Friday or too early Saturday to post, so enjoy the windfall when it lasts. **

**Case Study in Chosen Person #2: Hermione Granger**

Hermione was having a reasonably good day. She was teaching Third through Seventh Years the joy of crunching numbers to see how a specific event might turn out, among other uses for Arithmancy. Her Third Years were just beginning to learn the different properties of specific numbers and what significance they had at different points in time and space. All the homework she had assigned to date was turned in and there seemed to be some promising students in the Third Year. She was genuinely happy with progress so far.

She was still surprised to even be at Hogwarts. She had hoped to get a teaching job somewhere, but she had not anticipated that she would ever get onto the Hogwarts staff. She had just graduated from university when Dumbledore had approached her with an offer to become the Arithmancy teacher at the school. She had only the day before heard a rumor that they would be hiring a new Arithmancy teacher. She had only briefly thought about applying, but had not the time yet to give it much thought. She had accepted the offer with little hesitation and was overjoyed to be back where she felt the most at home in the Wizarding World. She was also astounded that Dumbledore had specifically sought her out for the job, before she had even applied. She had not thought herself that great of a student to warrant a personal invitation from the Headmaster himself. But she was not going to go looking a gift horse in the mouth.

She was in the best position possible while on the Hogwarts staff. She had little more than the students to worry about. Her meals were taken care of, her laundry and house chores were done by the house elves and there was excellent onsite medical care for any and all reasons you could imagine. She had since realized that her little effort of S.P.E.W. had been a total disaster. The house elves were more than happy doing what they did best and that she was only causing turmoil among them suggesting they do otherwise. She had taken to viewing that as an interesting and nearly comical phase in her life. To top the cake, she even got paid a reasonably handsome salary for her experience level and was able to begin to save for her retirement, always thinking ahead.

She was also integrated into the community of the staff members surprisingly easily. She had become good friends with Minerva and Madame Hooch in the female sector and was on good terms with all the men. Well that was everyone but Severus. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with him. She had tried many times and most unsuccessfully to engage him in some friendly conversation. She had even tried to prod a conversation out of him in his own field of potions, as she had minored in potions in university. He didn't seem as if he was out to bring her down, as it had seemed when he was her teacher. He treated her more as a pest, but a pest that was worth acknowledging… sometimes, at least. He was generally respectful when he interacted with her, though he would spend as much time, it seemed, as possible ignoring her. It was almost as if he felt if he ignored her long enough she would suddenly disappear or evaporate into thin air or… something. It was rather annoying, but she figured that at least it was an improvement over how he treated her as a student.

He also had been instrumental in the war. She actually owed him her life. She had been cornered by about half a dozen rather powerful Death Eaters. She had been separated from the others and had become stranded behind enemy lines as they fluctuated in the Final Battle. She had been hidden behind a tree trunk and shooting off _Avada Keravra_s at everything she recognized as enemy and stunners at everything else that had moved. She knew that she was stuck and very likely going to get killed, at best, as she saw them advancing on her position. Just as she thought the end was going to come she had seen the leader of the pack advancing on her drop dead in his tracks. Chaos ensued and in the confusion she witnessed Severus taking down another Death Eater with a flick of his wand. She was eternally grateful that he was really on the side of the Light.

She had come to respect him in her Fourth Year when she stumbled upon the knowledge that he was actually a spy. She had always found him to be a proud, unpleasant and generally angry type of person. She did not know why exactly he was like that, but she felt that it was a waste. He was obviously very intelligent and could do a great deal of good if he so chose to.

When she had first come to Hogwarts she had found it intriguing that Dumbledore had placed her beside him at the Head Table. The worst part about sitting next to him was the fact that she had soon after arrival, become acutely aware of the fact that he was a man. Not that that was a bad thing, but a problem for her nonetheless. Along with the realization came the fact that he was still single. This she could see, mainly the fact that he had a rather caustic personality when he saw it fit. But she knew that there was more to him and she wanted to be the one to root around and find out exactly what type of man he was behind the bastard routine. This is what caused the problem. She knew that he would never think about such a thing with her. She was not only a former student of his, but a friend of Harry. That was two strikes against her, very big strikes. Even with these hindrances she found that she would sometimes wonder what his long lean arms would feel like wrapped around her or what his lips would taste like. She wanted very much to nestle against his chest and hear his heartbeat.

With a sigh she came from her momentary day dream and look at the clock. It was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. She would finish grading the Sixth Year papers in front of her later. With a flick of her wand she extinguished the lights in her office, warded the door and went to dinner. She tried to talk with Severus, but since he was back to refusing to acknowledge her existence, she turned to Hagrid to discuss how his classes were coming along.

Near the end of the meal Dumbledore came to stand behind her and between Severus and herself. He put a hand on both of their shoulders, but talked to Severus first.

"Severus my boy, I would like to talk to you after dinner. I have something important to discuss with you."

"Yes Headmaster, I will be done with my meal shortly and I will come to your office." He nodded; a scowl was back on his face after he had glanced at the Headmaster.

"Ah and Hermione my dear, I would like to talk to you as well. Would you come to my office later tonight, say in about two hours."

"Of course Headmaster." Hermione agreed with a smile looking up at him. She saw his eyes twinkling, but had not yet determined the difference between a good hearted twinkle and one that proclaimed that something might soon be afoot. So with total bliss she thought nothing of it.

"Good, good, I will see you then. Come right along when you are done Severus." He said with a kindly smile and twinkling eyes from behind his half moon spectacles. He patted them both on the shoulders and left, going out of the staff entrance behind the Head Table. She watched as Severus finished the last bit of treacle tart on his plate and then followed with his customary scowl firmly in place. With a shrug she finished her own dessert and went back to her office to grade before her meeting with the Headmaster.

**A/N: well seems like they both have similar ideas (what was that Dumbledore thought?) but anyway, next chapter you will get to see the meeting Dumbledore has planned, that should be of the most interesting quality. **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. seems like Hermione is having a better day then poor Severus. Well never fear they will both soon have equally 'good' days soon enough. I would like five reviews before I post again, though at this rate I might have to post chapter 5 before I run back home. After that I am relegated to trying to lift my little sister's computer and run off to the library, but that doesn't work so well sometimes. But never fear in a little over two weeks I have total all the time internet at college Yeah! Then I can post my fics more regularly, Wahoo. Have fun out there in fanfic land-Dragons Quill**


	5. Step 3: Create a Distraction

**A/N: thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. It has been as much fun too see what you all think about my story as it was to write it. **

**Ok, this chapter is formatted differently that the others that I have written and this will be the only chapter in this fic formatted like this. I did not want to write two of the same, nearly carbon copy chapters and have to post them both. I have done something similar in my other fan fic (The Phoenix, the Raven and Prince Charming?) but that was for some extremely important events as seen by Hermione and then Severus because they were in such totally different mindsets and points of view and only on a couple occasions. In this fic they also have different points of view, but they do not need to be expressed with such detail here. This is an account of the meetings that Dumbledore has called with them both and they are told concurrently, though Severus' meeting took place before Hermione's. I have a key just below the chapter title for the different formatting and which formatting belongs to which character. I hope it isn't too confusing to anyone. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Step 3: Create a Diversion **(5)

In this chapter there are different points of view close together:

Plain text scene or Dumbledore talking

**Bolded text Severus' responses **

_Italicized Hermione's responses_

Dumbledore was most happy with how things were progressing. He had called meetings with both of his intended 'test subjects' and had told them an interesting story. He was most happy with what he had come up with for this little diversion.

"Ah come in, come in. Sit down. Lemon drop?"

**Severus came in and sat down and soundly refused the Lemon Drop. "No I don't like those accursed things. What did you want to talk to me about?" **

_Hermione sat down and politely refused the candy. "No thank you. What is it that you would like to discuss with me?"_

"Ah well." He took a Lemon Drop and replaced the candy dish to his desk. "I have called you here to inform you of a new project I want to implement at the school. **(Groan, pinch bridge of nose.)** I believe that for our students to get the best and most well rounded education that we need to tie together the subjects. **(Groan again, slowly message forehead between eyes with fingertips.)** This means that you will need to work much closer with your fellow teachers. **('Resist the urge to try to disappear into the furniture, resist the urge to try to disappear into the furniture…' and this can't end well.)** _(Perked interest and nodding enthusiastically)_. I have decided that I will have a trial period for this year. I have chosen that _you and the Potions Master_/ **you and the Arithmancy teacher **will work together to create a program where there will be a crossover in how your subjects relate."

"**But Headmaster, I don't think that there is any common ground what so ever between Arithmancy and Potions. It would be much easier if I was to work with Madame Sprout the Herbology teacher. She grows many of the plants that I show the children how to use. My time would be better spent in collaboration with her. Or even working with Hagrid in the Care of Magical Creatures, I use critter parts in my potions, even that is an easier gap to bridge." He insisted. This was very worrisome. What exactly the old man wanted to happen seemed at this moment in time the worst thing to have happen, even though he didn't know what it was. If Dumbledore was trying to achieve it while harboring such a twinkle, it could only end badly for him. His instincts told him to fight this idea with everything he had.**

"_But headmaster, there isn't any common ground between the subjects. I only minored in Potions while at university because I found it to be interesting." Hermione insisted, floored by Dumbledore's suggestion. "I hate to say it, since I hated the class myself, but it would be easier and less of a stretch if I was to work with the Divination's department. We are both dealing with shades of grey in the magical realm. Potions is a set science. Arithmancy is also quite set, but it can have more than one answer when dealing with predictions of probability as well as the natural variations in what is around us." Hermione could not understand why he wanted to try to relate two so different branches of magic. How was she suppose to show the connection between the subjects and teach it to her students when even she couldn't see it?_

"Ah, well you see that is precisely why I want you two to work together. I intend to incorporate and have every subject blended to the other. I know that it would be easy to incorporate and cross over the subjects you have suggested, and that is why I want to leave that until last.

I want the subjects that are harder to relate to start now. I want there to be a better integrated curriculum up and ready to implement by the beginning of the next fall term. I would like a rough sketch by the end of this term at least so that it can be fine tuned through the next term and the summer. But I thought that it would be easiest to get the hardest subjects to relate on the surface, to start out first. That way there is no time crunch." He smiled encouragingly to Hermione; Snape saw it more as a nearly predatory grin. He was definitely up to something.

"I have taken the liberty **('no joke' and 'what a surprise' ran through his mind)** of setting up a time when both of you can meet. There will be an empty class room in the dungeons down the hall from the potions classroom that will be open to you on Friday at 6. I shall have the house elves set out something for you to eat as it is unclear how long the meeting will last. You will be excused from Friday night dinner. I will have the house elves set out paper and quills as well. You will have a similar meeting every Friday at the same time and the same place until I get a copy of a possible curriculum. I expect that you will both do that, I will be checking on your progress every week, so keep good notes." He said far too cheerily for Severus' liking. "Well that is what I called you here to tell you. You can run along now. I'm sure that you have things that must be done. I know I certainly do, a Headmaster's work is never done."** ('it just has enough of a lull, often enough to let you meddle in something for your own entertainment' Severus thought darkly as he left the Headmaster's office with little more than a grunt in response to the dismissal.)**

"_Thank you Headmaster for informing me of such a happening." Hermione said with a nod of her head and left the office. 'I haven't got any idea of how this is going to work!' she thought to herself. 'What is Severus' reaction going to be?! Well Dumbledore was still in one piece when I got there, he talked to Severus first. I can only hope for the best!' She gave herself a mental shake as well as a shrug. She hoped she could find some type of common ground before Friday; she only had two days to find something, anything. She hoped Severus might find something. _

Things were going to go absolutely swimmingly, he was sure of it. He knew that Hermione would not let him down in getting at least some type of results. Severus would try everything he could to get out of it, but as he was stuck, and he suspected that he already knew this, that he would also have something great to contribute. All they had to do was come to the realization that they were perfect for each other and that they could accept each other and the deal would be as good as signed. He leaned back in his chair and swiveled. "It will work, I'm sure Fawkes." He smile and twinkled wildly. Fawkes gave a nearly laughing sigh of a thrill, shaking his head. He was used to Dumbledore's belief that he could masquerade as cupid. At least it gave him some amusement and Dumbledore a hobby.

**A/N: well, well, well Dumbledore in florescent pink robes, little wings and a heart shaped bow and arrow. Don't know if I should fall over laughing or run away screaming, either way it would be quite a picture, would it not? (mental image courteously of Skydancinghobbit- my lovely and wonderful beta (and superb fanfic writer herself))**

**Well if I haven't given you all nightmares now, I will say I would like 5 more reviews before I post again. I must also tell you that I will once again be relegated to fighting for a library computer. So I will be able to update only every three or four days max. so unlike the last couple days where I can post a chapter on a whim at my friends house, and you guys get a big chunk of both my fics, you will all have to wait. But never fear, by the 20****th**** I will be back at college and will have full time internet once again (Wahoo!!!). so by the night of the 20****th**** or the morning of the 21****st**** I shall be able to post like mad again. until then, happy reading and frolicking in fanfic land.- Dragons Quill**


	6. Step 4: Getting the Ball Moving

**A/N: well I'm glad you all didn't find the last chapter too confusing, it wasn't the easiest to write but the easier of the options. Lets see how Dumbledore's little plan is shaping up.**

**Step 4: Getting the Ball Moving **(6)

Severus walked into the appointed room at the appointed time on Friday. He was not in a good mood. This little exercise in patience was trying what little he had left. But he didn't have any choice; this was the price of working for Albus. You usually got dragged into some harebrained scheme of his. All you had to do was play along and be glad there was no lasting damage to items or persons… usually.

Looking around the room he saw that it had been a classroom converted into something more like a lounge. He also saw a separate door in the far corner, and upon inspection saw that it lead to a bathroom. There was hearth along one wall that had a blazing fire in the grate and a large comfortable looking couch sat in front of it, end tables on both ends and a large fluffy rug in front of the hearth. There was a medium sized table that held a pile of parchment, an inkwell with quills and candelabra. There was also a pair of place settings across from each other. A bottle of wine and two glasses stood between them.

Crossing over to the far side of the table so that his back was not to the currently closed door, he picked up the bottle and looked at it. It was of a reasonably good vintage French wine and appeared to be un-tampered with. He knew that this was an Albus scheme and he would put very little past the man when he was up to something. Finding the wine satisfactorily unadulterated he proceeded to uncork the bottle and dispense a portion into each of the glasses. He knew that there was probably something afoot with the fact that there was wine, but he was not going to turn his nose up at good drink when it presented itself and come across as something clean and legitimate. As he was pouring the second glass Hermione came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"You are late Miss Granger." He drawled in his displeased way. He did not look up at her. He put the bottle down where it had begun and sat down. Then he looked at her with a scowl.

"It is 6:02." She said exasperatedly. "But I am sorry I was not here precisely on time. I got waylaid by Peeves on the second floor. He tried to knock a suit of armor over onto me. Lucky he missed, but I had to right the armor before I could continue to our meeting."

"Excuses, excuses." He tisked with a shake of his head. "I thought you learned that they don't work with me in your First Year." He nursed his glass of wine, it was quite good.

"Well excuse me for telling you the truth." She huffed and sat down in the chair opposite him, as it was the only other chair in the room. "Why do we have wine?" She asked with a scowl picking up the glass he had poured for her, giving it a swirl and a sniff. "I thought this was a meeting not a date." She took a sip and leaned back almost dejectedly in her chair with a sigh.

Severus choked into his glass. That was something he hadn't thought of and it came as a rather disturbingly intriguing idea. Was that what the old man was up to? "I can assure you Miss Granger, that its presence is as surprising to me as it is to you." He told her, regarding her carefully over the rim of his glass. "I have learned in my time dealing with Albus and his scheming that you should stay alert, keep your eyes open and enjoy what windfalls come your way in process." He raised his glass as an indication to what he meant.

As they were talking the food suddenly appeared on their plates. It was a more sophisticated meal than they would have had in the Great Hall. It was more of a restaurant like plate, not the family style meals they had with the rest of the school. Lemon Pepper chicken with a small side salad and light vinaigrette.

"Well I guess good food and drink are windfalls I won't complain about." Hermione said with a sigh and sitting back up in her chair and looking happily at the food before her. "I'm glad it is something I like." She picked up her fork and speared her tomato.

"We can talk business while we eat." Severus said as he began to work at his chicken. "I have Deflating Draft to make this weekend and I would like to start it tonight so it doesn't take all weekend."

"Is that for Victor and Sarah?" She asked. "I heard what happened."

"Yes." He said.

"Well it seems that even you must admit Gryffindor does not have a monopoly on bad brewers, Slytherin can produce some less than stellar performers as well." She smiled cattily. He gave her a look that could have wilted a flower, but she was unaffected.

"It was merely a miss-measuring." He tried to down play the event, attempting to save face.

"Yes and such a simple accident can produce such a spectacular explosion." She grinned, knowing she had him. "If that were true, then Neville would have blown the castle into the next time zone, repeatedly. As I have calculated, it would take nearly an entire container of powdered nettle root to obtain such a reaction, not something done so simply or by mistake."

"By your calculations?" Severus commented, he knew she knew she had him; he just wanted to check her references. "What calculations would they be Miss Granger?"

"I have a minor in potions from university." She told him with an even bigger grin. "If you didn't know."

"Well then, you should be able to tell me exactly what the connections between our two subjects are; as it seems you have already made such a connection." He said in a soft growl, changing the subject away from his brewing deficient Slytherin First Years.

"Well…" she began a bit uncomfortably.

**A/N: I know, I know, we all want longer chapters, but this is all that came out. it isn't a very long fic, but an entertaining one none the less (I hope). Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, doesn't seem like things are going quite like Dumbledore would have like or tried to plan. But well, the man always has something up his sleeve I'm sure. I won't want to be Severus or Hermione when he tries to rectify this situation. **

**I hope to be able to post again on Mondayish, I had ambitions to post yesterday but they got dashed upon the search for Midol and the allure of a soft place to curl up to await the meds to kick in. but I have crawled away to the library and have posted valiantly. I would like to have five more reviews by then please. Until then, have a wonderful time in fanfic land all- Dragons Quill**


	7. Apendix 1: Troubleshooting

**A/N: yea, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my writing. As we saw last chapter things were not going so well for Dumbledore's little plans, never fear, he has a solution. (groan or time to hide- maybe both)**

**Appendix 1: Troubleshooting **(7)

The meeting continued for another hour and a half after the appearance of the food. The atmosphere in which they parted was less than ideal for the intended outcome that Dumbledore was aiming for. The man he had sent to spy from the landscape painting over the hearth had reported that they did little more than squabble like children and part with equally dark expressions. The note he received the next day from the meeting also showed the discontent of his clutch. The note seemed to be the only thing they had agree upon all night and read as follows:

_There are absolutely no similarities between the two subjects. We recommend the idea be dropped in concern to these subjects._

_Hermione Granger, Arithmancy Teacher_

_**Severus Snape, Potions Master**_

Not to be thwarted so easily, Dumbledore sent them both the same note the day after receiving theirs.

_Work harder next time._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

As would be expected the notes were not received very enthusiastically. Both tried unsuccessfully throughout the week to get a meeting with Dumbledore to discuss their discontent with being forced to meet again that Friday when they felt that there was absolutely nothing to discuss. Dumbledore had suddenly become exceedingly busy and was 'unable' to fit them into his schedule. As such they were forced to meet again that Friday as they were obligated.

Severus was once again first to arrive, but Hermione was right on his heels and came in the door before he had a chance to close it behind him. "At least you are on time this week." He commented, crossing over to the far side of the table to take the seat he had before. The table was set as it was before, wine and all.

"Yes I am here on time, but for what seems to be unclear. Unless of course you have found similarities that we did not see last week." She scowled closing the door behind her.

"Well if nothing else we shall have some more good wine." He told her, carefully inspecting the unopened bottle on the table. He found it to be as unaltered as the first bottle and popped the cork, pouring them both a glass. "We both know that there are no similarities, that much we can agree on. Now all we have to do is find out how to convince Albus of the fact and or figure out what he is up to and stop it."

"How do you know he is up to something anyway?" She asked, taking the offered glass of wine and sitting down. "He could really just want there to be a crossover in the curriculums."

"You are lead far too easily Miss Granger." Severus commented sipping his wine.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She asked defensively.

"I have worked for Dumbledore for about 20 years. If there is anything I have learned about that man, it is that there is usually something more to what he wants than first meets the eye." Severus assured her. "Couple that knowledge with my time as a spy and it is little wonder I know that there is something more to this situation."

During this discussion food appeared on their plates. This time it was a Creaser salad with dressing. Both absently began to eat and continue their discussion, much more civilly than they had the week before.

"Well I guess you are correct." Hermione conceded. "So what do you think he is up to?"

"I honestly can not say with certainty, but I suspect it may have something to do with us." Severus said, looking nearly as shocked as Hermione when he said that.

"Us?!" She was flabbergasted, never did she dream to hear such a statement every coming from the ill-tempered Potions Master.

"Yes, us- you and me, a pair." He said before he could stop himself. "He very well may believe we would get on well together. I have often wondered that myself."

"So have I." Hermione said, the words coming out of her soul, but completely refusing to be filtered through her better judgment.

"Really?" He asked, also experiencing the same lack of filtration on his thoughts and desires. Hermione nodded. "Wait, there is something wrong here. There is no way I would ever admit that out loud. Unless of course…" His voice trailed off in sudden horrified realization.

"Veritaserum." Hermione breathed finishing his sentence, appalled realization reflecting in her eyes as well.

He nearly leapt up from the table and crossed to the door. "I shall go get the antidote from my office. You wait here, no you better come with me." When he got to the door he grasped the handle and tried to turn the door knob. His face that had been flushed moments before paled considerably. He turned back to Hermione who stood a few paces behind him. "The door is locked."

**A/N: well, well, well, Dumbledore has brought out the big guns. Severus, Hermione and Veritaserum spiked salad dressing, sounds like a blast. oh yeah the doors locked too and there is no way to get the antidote. This could get**_** interesting**_

**Well guys I would like to have 5 more reviews before I post again. I will try to post on Friday, but I don't know if that will happen. I will post on Monday night or Tuesday without question. I will be back at college again and I will have unlimited internet access again YEA! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there are only two more chapters left (raises garbage can lid to ward of tomatoes), this is a short little fic, the muse only gave me 20 total pages without authors notes on the computer and you guys already have 16 of them. don't worry it comes to a satisfying ending- or at least I think so and that's also what my beta- the beautiful and always wonderful fanfic sister Skydancinghobbit said too.**


	8. Step 5: Enjoy Your Success

**A/N: YEA!!!! Unlimited internet!!! Very happy dance! ok well here is the next seemingly long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

**Step 5: Enjoying Your Success **(8)

"What do you mean locked?!" She gaped. "It can't be locked! You can't be telling the truth! You must be joking!" She was frantic, her face changing from red to a pale shade of green faster than a traffic light.

"I am telling the truth Miss Granger, I am unable to lie or joke in my current condition, as well are you." He said looking at her pointedly.

"Let me try something." She said pulling out her wand and pointing it at the door. "Alohomora." She said and tapped the door. Then she tried the door knob. Nothing happened. "_**Alohomora!**_" She repeated again, in a panicky voice. Once again, nothing happened.

"Let me try." Severus said motioning her back from the door. He pointed his wand at the door and began to cast Death Eater level unlocking spells and even tried to throw a spell at the door intended to blow it off its hinges. All to no avail, the explosive spells did little more than shake the ceiling and bring down a little dust. "I believe we are stuck her Miss Granger." He scowled putting his wand away and turning back to her.

"Do you know for how long?" She asked in a small resigned voice. "How long does Veritaserum's effects last?"

"I have heard that the effects last anywhere from 12 to 24 hours or even longer, depending on the dose." He said still horrified with the situation. "As for how long we are stuck here, that I can not tell you. I just hope it will be no longer than the weekend at most. We should be missed by Monday morning at least. Might as well get comfortable." He said crossing over to the couch and sinking onto one end.

Hermione groaned a great pathetic sigh and sat on the other end of the sofa from him. Both abandoning the food and the wine, unsure as to what had exactly contained the Veritaserum. After a few moments of silence Hermione ventured to speak, even though she knew it was against her better judgment.

"So… you really have wondered if we would be good together?" She spoke so quietly that Severus was unsure he had even heard it. But since he felt compelled to speak he knew she had.

"Yes." He answered.

"When did you begin to feel this way?" She asked, treading on thin ice, but could not help herself. Her better judgment was thwarted by the truth serum cruising through her system.

"During the war." He said. "I have always found your intelligence intriguing and alluring, as well as your beauty." He looked rather upset that he was answering her questions. Deciding that the pain of revelation should not be all his, he turned her questions back at her. "You claimed to have some of the same feelings. What are they and when did they start?"

"I have found you attractive for a very long time. I came to understand your brilliance as a student. But I began to see you as something more than a teacher and a protector, at least admit it to myself, acutely last year when I came back to work here." She sighed, hardly able to look at him as she spilled her heart. "I have often wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped in your arms and what it might be like to kiss you." Her hand flew to her mouth in personal horrification of ever saying such a thing to him, fearful that he would use such knowledge as leverage against her.

"I have often wondered what it would be like to hold you close." Severus said in almost as much shock as Hermione. They both sat in silent personal horrification for a few minutes, both looking into the fire. "Perhaps." He said haltingly. "We could both learn what such things would be like." He got up and offered out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand almost frightenedly, unsure if he was being truthful. But that idea was dashed upon the realization that it had not been long enough for the effects of the Veritaserum to have worn off. She looked at his face; it was open and unguarded, with a flickering of hope in his eyes. Grasping his hand she was guided up to stand merely inches from him.

Removing his hand from hers, he reached up carefully to run his hand along the side of her face and through her hair. His hand found its way to the back of her head and he leaned down slowly until their lips met in a soft questioning kiss. In response she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush with his body.

Their kissing became significantly deeper and more heated. He slipped from her mouth to her chin and down to the hollow of her throat. A moan of appreciative acceptance escaped her lips and her hands ran through his hair.

Drawing on the last shred of willpower he still possessed Severus asked a panted question. "Is this what you really want? If this happens, I will never let you go."

"Yes," she hissed. "I would have it no other way."

"So be it." He growled against her neck. "I shall make you mine."

"Please." She moaned, running her hands along his sides and to his chest, working the buttons loose she found on his teaching robes.

He pulled away briefly and with great dispatch removed his teaching robes to stand before her and the fire, in a white collared shirt and black trousers. She ran her hands along his chest with appreciation, feeling the long lean muscles beneath the thin layer of silk between her flesh and his. Her went to her neck again and reached between then to remove her robes from her as well. Being less old-fashioned than him she had only a zipper to deal with, instead of a plethora of buttons. Her robes fell to the floor to lie next to his.

Having just enough sense left in her head, and knowing very well what was going to transpire she grabbed her wand. She cast a quick silencing spell on the room and then as a precaution, her own locking spells on the door. She then also cast a contraceptive charm over her abdomen and with one final flick of her wand she transformed the couch into something more accommodating.

"That is something I have always admired about you." Severus growled in her ear as her wand was laid aside, her shirt coming over her head. "You are always thinking ahead." Once she was released from the confines of her shirt he then picked her up and laid her in the newly transfigured bed.

"I have always loved your take charge attitude." She giggled and gasped as he crawled over her in the bed, kissing her newly liberated breasts.

"Well is that so?" He asked his voice huskily with desire. "Then I suppose then this would not be too forward." He had his wand in his hand and with a flick they were both completely naked. He laid his own wand aside and ran his hands along her thighs, taking in the site of her lying naked beneath him.

"Of course not." She smiled and kissed him as he leaned over her, fondling her breasts. Her own hands began an exploration of his body as well, coming to rest on a particularly sensitive piece of anatomy. A groan of considerable emotion escaped him as she stroked him gently. "I love you Severus, make me yours."

"As you wish my love."

The last coherent thought that Severus had before he was totally lost in Hermione was that he really should thank Albus for his meddling. He had accomplished in two weeks something Severus had never dreamed possible in a lifetime. He had given his heart and love to a woman, and she had gifted the same back to him.

**A/N: Ok guys one more chapter to go. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I was really surprised at how many reviews I got last time. My beta, friend and fanfic sister Skydancinghobbit can get on the internet and when she told me how many reviews I had for chapter 7, my jaw dropped. Thanks guys, I really am glad you like the story so much. much appreciated- Dragons Quill**


	9. Appendix 2: Unanticipated Consequences

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Heidi191976, the one and only reviewer of the last chapter when I posted this one, among well over a hundred hits, much love to you. big smiley and hug **

**Appendix 2: Dealing with Unanticipated Consequences **(9)

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" Severus called out as he sat on the couch in his chambers. "It would not do to arrive after the First Years."

"Come now dear, I am sure you will be able to instill the proper level of fear into them no matter when you show up." His wife smiled as she came from the bedroom fastening her earring as she came. She leaned across the back of the sofa and gave him a loving kiss. "I am ready; we can go now Mr. Impatient."

"Mr. Impatient?" He asked with a soft growl coming around to take his wife into his arms. "I will show you Mr. Impatient." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose and kissed the hollow of her throat.

"I thought you didn't want to be late." She gasped as he stroked his hands along her sides.

"I can change my mind." He growled softly in her ear as he drew her even closer.

"I know you don't want to be late to see your son sorted." She told him with a kiss. "I know I don't want to be late."

"Of course Hermione, we shall see who's House he is in." He said silkily, pulling away from his wife of 15 years with difficulty.

"Don't for get our little wager." She smiled, "The winner gets to do whatever they want with the looser, in whatever manner they choose."

"How could I forget that." He smirked, keeping a measured distance between them with great effort. "I was the one that proposed it."

The couple found their way to the Great Hall on time before the students arrived on the Hogwarts Express. From the Headmaster's seat at the Head Table Albus Dumbledore observed his finest successful experiment, Mr. and Mrs. Severus and Hermione Snape. With a smile he stood up to address the multitude of freshly sorted students.

Stephen Albus Snape watched 'Grandpa Albus' intently from the Slytherin table. Severus was the proud winner of the wager and smirked knowingly at Hermione who blushed. Even after 15 years of marriage they were still very much in love and very much like newlyweds. Their 7 year old daughter Sapphira was staying with Hermione's parents until the weekend. There would be no distractions tonight.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin."

**A/N: well I hope that this, the final chapter of Meddling 101 was found acceptable and enjoyed. I hope that you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear what you all think of the fic. I thank all of you who have reviewed, I just love to hear what you all think. **


End file.
